


Against All Solitude

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle by choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Lily (lily_winterwood). Challenge: drabbles100, prompt #2 'middles', claim 'Battlestar Galactica (2003): general series'. Spoilers through New Caprica.

She'd never have imagined being in circumstances like this five years ago: lying with two women and a baby in a rickety cot under a canvas ceiling, rain pounding rhythmically against the fabric.

There's one good thing about their settlement from all the bad: the blankets are warm. Not quite warm enough for New Caprica's winter - hence their present situation - but better than the thinly-woven things that might have almost been sheets they'd had initially.

She's distracted from that by one of her friends shifting next to her. Tory's brown eyes are drowsy.

"Sleep," she slurs. Laura smiles.

 

_~fin_


End file.
